As they say, Knowledge is Power!
by Hoguie
Summary: Genjutsu and Fuuinjutsu. Two of the least utilized shinobi skills, they hide within them both great potential. What would happen if they were brought together? Come and find out. After all, they say knowledge is power.


Coal eyes devoid of any emotions save boredom stared resolutely at the blackboard. Their opposite in near-lucent cerulean darted endlessly from one interest to another.0

Iruka could only wonder at the two complete opposites that had decided to form an attachment with the other, as he was sure he had only heard of a friendship this unbelievable in the old legends of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha.

When Iruka had been given a student roster from the Hokage's assistant three years ago, he'd certainly been perplexed. He'd heard the rumors that the majority of the clans of Konoha had heirs enrolling simultaneously, but he'd been sure one of the more experienced instructors would have been given the task of guiding them.

When summoned to the Hokage's office, he'd managed to gather the courage to ask why he was being trusted with such an important position. He had also silently cursed the man for making spend any iota of time with the Jinchuriki of his parents' murderer.

Hiruzen Sarutobi had actually _smirked_ at him.

Then his Kage had tossed him a missive scroll.

He'd gone through at least five bottles of the good stuff that night, trying to deal with the shit-show he was about to inherit.

Sasuke Uchiha was a well-known prodigy of the Uchiha clan, a clan who had its fair share of members to gain a similar label. He was hailed as the second coming of Kagami Uchiha, as his ability to cast illusions was rather terrifying. There was a story going around the Chunin circles that he'd managed to trap Shunshin no Shisui in a Genjutsu that had caused him to propose to his clan head.

The less said on the matter, the better.

Naruto Uzumaki was a surprise though. With all of the pranks the Jinchuriki had dealt the village and its citizens, he'd assumed the boy to be reckless and naive. That misunderstanding was shattered when he learned the boy's pranks were actually all performed using Fuinjutsu.

He had felt a shiver up his spine at the thought of a container with even a hint of talent in that arcane art. He wondered where the child had gained knowledge on the most obscure shinobi art, and where he hid his apparent intelligence when running, cackling, from a glittering, _naked_ , man.

But no, the dread he had felt wasn't from the concept of super children. In their world, things like that were practically commonplace. No, it was from the fact that the two were practically attached at the hip. Their friendship had started with a shoulder bump, but it was cemented with a seal-reflected Genjutsu that caused hideous flatulence.

They also, apparently, trained together every day.

The terror of the situation became known when Genjutsu triggered by camouflaged seals went off in the Jonin lounge. What happened that day was never spoken of, but there were reports of the two devils being asked to recreate their trick for interrogation purposes. He didn't have to think of why the incident had been covered up.

Breaking away from his reminiscence, he missed the way coal and cerulean had simultaneously gained, then quickly repressed, mischievous edges.

Later, he would be walking into his bathroom, never noticing the glow on his back, before all he saw were naked women.

He was found later, as a neighbor had seen blood seeping under his door and gotten worried.

The wind carried with it the sounds of cackles and self-satisfied humming.

* * *

Zabuza Momochi decided reality had chosen to do a runner when the fifth seal he removed from his sword started releasing orange sparks. His eyebrow twitched for possibly the fiftieth time in the past hour. It wasn't just the damn-near countless Fuinjutsu tags adorning his precious blade that were irritating him; no, his mood was because he'd been fooled by some damn kids!

He had realized he was dealing with someone superior the moment the Demon Brothers had missed their rendezvous time. Those two were easily able to take most Jonin when they combined their strengths and skills. He'd sent Haku on ahead, hoping to get a read on who he was dealing with, but that had been a bust as well. Well, it hadn't been entirely fruitless, but the implications had caused a headache to instantly form.

Haku had appeared, surprisingly fast, before him in a rushed Shunshin, and he'd been mildly worried that his tool had seen someone he believed superior to the swordsman. No, that mild worry had jumped to panic in two words.

Kisame Hoshigaki

In his opinion, the rushed packing of their current base was perfectly logical. He was about as sure of his ability to win against the Grinning Shark as he was his ability to take on Minato Namikaze.

At least with the latter, he'd be killed quickly and mercifully.

As the two hauled ass away from certain death, they had run straight into his former target and Sharingan no Kakashi. He was about to just leave anyway, but the damn man had taken an offensive stance almost immediately. Deciding he might be able to kill the five before him rather quickly with Haku's aid, he had swung Kubikiribocho with all of his deadly talent.

He and Kakashi had traded blows at whiplash-inducing speeds. Kunai against sword, fist against guard, kick to previously occupied air, he and Kakashi traded attacks relentlessly. He'd had to get out of there before Kisame's attention was caught!

Then all Hell had broken loose.

The Makyou Hyosho he'd noticed Haku perform began to falter. The familiar mirrors began to splinter and crack under some oppressive force within, and he had worried that those three he'd written off had been more than runts.

A resounding crack announced the shattered state of the technique. Haku screaming in terror, clutching his unmasked face desperately as he rolled on the ground had made him grimace. He had Shunshined behind his tool, grabbed him by the back of his collar, and left as swiftly as he could. His last sight before the world blurred had been demonic grins from the black and blonde kids, deadpan from pink, and fond amusement from Kakashi. His last feeling had been vindication for the impromptu delay as oppressive Chakra clouded his senses. Kisame's appearance would be beneficial after all.

His thoughts churned with indignation and fury as he removed another seal carefully. He didn't know how those kids had done it, as he was certain Kakashi didn't have talent for Fuinjutsu this good. He would get his revenge eventually.

Across the room from the twitching man was a crumpled seal with two simple words inscribed into the seal.

'Shark' and 'Illusion'

A small explosion was heralded with a plume of neon-pink powder. An enraged scream covered a tool's giggles.

* * *

Orochimaru stopped suddenly.

He had been tracking the team hosting his target, a most promising Uchiha among even his powerful clan. He had thought of going after the other two exceptional specimens he'd scouted, but he wasn't sure what Itachi's or Shisui's strengths were.

He moved forward again, unsure if the small flare of Chakra he'd felt was a denizen of his previously favored haunt or a Genin being killed.

It mattered not either way.

In a split second, he'd moved from his previous position in time for it to be skewered by a titanic branch of wood.

His eye's widened before narrowing dangerously. He had made himself immune to Genjutsu years ago due to his experiments on Jugo's unique ability, so there was no possibility of this situation. He nimbly leapt from branch to branch as bullets of compressed water volleyed after him. A nick to his cheek made him freeze in his crouched position, any thoughts of continued dodging leaving him immediately.

A kunai had nicked him.

A _familiar_ kunai.

Impossible.

Impossible!

Thoughts raced through the Snake Sannin's mind furiously as three figures landed before him simultaneously. Saddened brown eyes regarded him piteously, frigid crimson eyes pinned him with the weight of a giant, and enraged blue eyes scorched him with their anger.

Orochimaru's last coherent thought was that he would eviscerate Kabuto for betraying him.

* * *

Nagato had just moments to experience shock, an emotion he thought deadened decades ago, before his sight was filled with a gargantuan beast. Ten tails whipped behind it menacingly, and a great eye filled with all things negative bore down on him from it's mountainous height. A maw filled with crag-like teeth stretched open obscenely. Red light glimmered into existence ominously. A flash like the sun burned his precious Doujutsu before darkness freed him from his pain.

Behind the slumped bodies of the 'Leaders' of the Akatsuki, two men in A.N.B.U. uniforms raised their hands to Toad and Hawk masks. As the covering fell away, an infamous twin-set of grins split the faces of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki.

A seal glowed minutely in front of them, suspended midair through unknown means.

* * *

Rokudaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki sat comfortably in his study. He'd been working on his magnum opus for nearly three decades now, and the strain in his back was an obvious tell. Beside him, Sasuke Uchiha, the ROOT commander, was in perfect seiza to the mild consternation of his companion.

Naruto was the Jinchuriki and Uzumaki here, so he should be the one able to sit for long periods of time without feeling like he was going to slip a disk dammit!

He shook his head to regain focus and made one last mark on the infinitely difficult inscription in the floor.

He cracked his knuckles to lose some tension before saying, "Well, that was the last one. Now we just need to pump as much damn Chakra as we can into it."

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, revealing familiar coal. He smirked and nodded, carefully shifting towards his long-time friend's newest achievement.

Carefully, the two placed their hands in two designated areas of the matrix before focusing. Bubbling yellow flowed from a tan hand in a perfectly matched rate with the violet-shrouded pale hand. There was a moment before all of the symbols had gained radiance, but in that moment, the room shook ominously.

The two great shinobi breathed raggedly as their power was siphoned from them at a tremendous pace. They each felt the moment the seal was fully powered, as they slumped over in pure exhaustion.

Naruto chuckled weakly as he panted heavily before managing to get out, "Th-the greatest illusion seal I've ever cr-created."

And it was the greatest of their combined talents to be brought to fruition. With this they would be able to leave their arts in the hands of those who would be truly capable of mastering them. They might even be able to improve on their abilities.

A great pulse erupted from the floor as the seal disappeared completely.

* * *

Freshly minted Genin Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, and Sasuke Uchiha, the last loyal Uchiha, continued their typical argument. They were just about to reach the tirade trade-off of teme and dobe when they stopped abruptly.

Kakashi looked up just in time to see the two boys' eyes go unfocused for a small moment. Just like that, the two blinked and their eyes sharpened dangerously.

Kakashi was about to intervene, as was Sakura with a raised fist, before two demented grins broke across the boys' faces. The two other members of Team 7 felt unexpected dread form in the pits of their stomachs, suddenly aware that things were about to get weird.

After all, old Naruto and Sasuke wanted to empower those receiving the seal; what better way than with knowledge?

As they say, knowledge is power.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! This was just another one-shot that is inspired by a story I haven't finished. If you like it, let me know, and I'll consider turning it full length.**

 **Have a great day/night!**


End file.
